1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to alarm systems and, more particularly, to modular alarm systems having component parts that derive their power and communicate to each other via the electrical supply line.
A great variety of alarm systems are known. Certain of these types of alarms systems include various types of sensors that are connected to a central processor, and as such are more sophisticated types of devices. They usually are expandable but, being hard-wired to a particular location, they are not easily portable for use at new locations.
Other types of alarm systems are stand-alone systems and tend to be more simple, not having any component parts connected thereto. Being simple, they are often portable and easy to install. One example of such a device is hung from the inside of a door handle and sounds an alarm if the door is opened. As such, the more simple alarm systems are useful for those who are apt to move their alarm systems frequently from place to place, such as from hotel room to hotel room.
However, being simple devices, they tend not to be adaptable to the security requirements of different or more permanent places. For example, they may not be expandable and so are unable to include additional types of sensors, such as those, for example, that could detect unauthorized entry through a window. In general, simple alarm systems are considerably more portable than the presently known types of more sophisticated alarm systems.
Conversely, more elaborate types of alarm systems may, for example, include additional capabilities, such as being able to communicate with a central monitoring station in addition to accepting a variety of sensors, etcetera.
However, all sophisticated systems tend to share one disadvantage in that they require considerable labor to install in either a residence or in a commercial location. It is the high cost of labor, more than any other single factor, that drives up the cost of installing an alarm system.
This is a significant impediment that many alarm companies must first overcome. Many commercial alarm companies provide monitoring services at a monthly premium. If they can install an alarm system at a particular residence, then they are likely to reap the monthly rental returns that will follow each installation for a considerable period of time.
However, if the initial cost to install the alarm system is too high, this will deter sales and therefore monthly rental amounts will not be maximized. In other words, it is advantageous for those alarms companies that provide a monitoring service to offer a low installation cost to their prospective customers.
Some monitoring companies, therefore, discount the initial cost of equipment if the customer will enter into a long term contractual agreement that would include the alarm company providing a monthly monitoring service. Entering into a long term contract, especially a high-priced long term contract, is by itself a deterrent for some people and so sales of alarm systems remain limited.
Some of the discounts necessary to persuade a prospect to accomplish an installation may even result in an initial financial risk and therefore a possible loss to the alarm system company. If an alarm system is installed by an alarm company at a price that is below their cost and the customer immediately violates his or her contract, the alarm system company loses money.
It is, therefore, desirable to be able to offer an alarm system that greatly reduces the cost of installation and, as mentioned hereinabove, a significant portion of the cost of installation is due to the high cost of the labor that is required to install the alarm system. Therefore, an alarm system that reduces the cost of installation is an especially valuable product.
Another disadvantage that most current sophisticated alarm systems share is that they affect the building that they are installed in. For example, they require electrical connections and mechanical attachment to the structure that precludes their current installation as well as their subsequent removal, should that someday be desired.
The need to install an alarm system without significantly affecting the surrounding structures occurs, for example, in all rental situations. Commercial rental needs appertain often to office and business space while residential needs may include rented homes, cabins, and apartments, just to name a few examples of each.
In these types of more permanent locations it is often not possible to install a more sophisticated type of an alarm system without also installing added wiring in or through the walls and by physically attaching sensors to the structure. Such an installation may then be viewed as being more permanent in nature. As a result, such an installation may violate the prevailing lease agreements if done without first obtaining prior written permission. If it is installed, such an alarm system may then be regarded as a "permanent" installation and so become the property of the property owner.
The possibility of installing an alarm system and then, as a result, offending the property owner is a deterrent that precludes many alarm system installations.
The added possibility of investing heavily in an alarm system and then losing ownership of that system is an especially powerful deterrent.
In addition to the above disadvantages of current types of systems, new sensors are continually being developed that rely upon all manner of detection technologies. Some of these sensors detect or respond to either fire, smoke, carbon monoxide, intrusion, infrared detection, pressure changes, motion, and the like.
It is, therefore, also desirable to be able to incorporate advances in sensor development as they occur into an alarm system. Ideally, such a system would be expandable as desired and new types of sensors could be added as desired, where desired, and when desired. From a preceding example discussed hereinabove, it may be deemed desirable to be able to add a new type of a sensor to better detect unauthorized entry through a window and to connect that new type of a sensor to the alarm system.
Such an alarm system would be a "modular" system in that different modules, some of them being "sensor modules" of new and more advanced technology could be added, as desired.
Changing needs also warrant changes in an alarm system. Additions are often added to homes and adjoining office space may be adjudicated to existing offices thereby expanding security needs. A flexible modular alarm system is therefore desirable that can accommodate such types of changes.
There is also a need to be able to tailor the sophistication of the alarm system to suit individual requirements. For example, in a low crime area a resident may only desire a basic system with perhaps one or two infrared motion detectors (sensors). In the same neighborhood, a disabled resident may desire a similar system, but with a telephone link to a central monitoring station to provide enhanced crisis assistance.
In another neighborhood with a higher incidence of crime, additional sensors may be required or the services of a central monitoring station may be more urgently needed. The same motives encouraging the use of a more sophisticated type of an alarm system would likely also apply to a residence even if the residence is located in what is generally regarded as a "safe area" if that residence contains especially valuable items. Easily liquidated items, such as firearms or jewelry, being frequent candidates for theft will exemplify such security requirements.
Depending upon the crime history and also the reliability of electrical service in a given area, the need for battery backup may also arise.
Similar considerations apply to the protection of office space. The contents, location, and crime history of the area are all factors that affect and influence the appropriate type of a security (alarm) system that is required to optimally protect the office.
For all of these and other considerations as well, it is desirable to be able to tailor the type of an alarm system to satisfy the particular circumstance and yet maintain ease of installation. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to install such a system, regardless of its sophistication, without substantially affecting the surrounding structures.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a modular alarm system that is easy to install, which does not substantially and permanently affect the surrounding and supporting structures, and which is also easy to remove. Furthermore, there is a need for a modular alarm system that can be upgraded and expanded to satisfy changing security needs or when new and improved sensors or other types of component parts become available.
Clearly, such a system would be useful and especially desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Alarm systems are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,466 to Honda, that issued on Jun. 18, 1974; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,664 to Wadsworth, Nov. 25, 1975; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,763 to Wadhwani et al. Dec. 9, 1975; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,096 to Farley et al, May 13, 1980; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,056 to Chow, Sep. 15, 1981; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,287 to Eatwell, May 24th, 1983; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,557 to Burns, Jan. 28, 1986; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,023 to Thern et al., Apr. 21, 1987; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,792 to Pezzolo et al., Jul. 5, 1988; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,933 to Le Van Suu, Feb. 3, 1998; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,672 to Heopken, May 26, 1998.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices. The teachings of the above cited prior art patents are incorporated herein by reference.